tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Erudite
The Erudite mind is uniquely capable of mastering arcane arts and harnessing mystical forces. The lesser races simply can't compare. ''- Custodian Zaddar, Arcane Scientist''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Though descended from humans, Erudites eschew all ties to their less intellectual ancestry. Their culture is centered upon the accumulation of arcane knowledge and mystical power. Having chosen this path, the Erudites are usually slight in build compared to humans - a characteristic stemming from their distaste for conventional labor. Erudites consider all other races to be inferior and have no qualms about saying so.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Attributes= All start with the same attribute values and they are able to function well as any class. However, based on their starting attributes, characters seem to be predisposed to a mage or a priest adventure class. Strength 12 Agility 18 Stamina 15 Intelligence 30 Wisdom 25 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all s and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Aura Sense Shows a glow around magical beings. Grants Aura Vision to caster 2 hours Falling Grace The erudite calls upon their magical powers to float down from great heights. Reduces maximum falling speed of caster. You cannot use this spell while riding a mount. Until Cancelled Experimental Air Pocket The erudite surrounds themself with a pocket of air allowing them to breath underwater. Allows caster to breath underwater Until Canceled Ulteran Scholar Allows the erudite to teleport to a group member that is located within the same zone. Teleports caster to target. This effect cannot be cast during combat. Instant |-|Traditions= characters can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Intellect of the Sage Grants an increase to overall intelligence. The amount of intelligence gained will increase as you level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Pursuit of Knowledge Grants an increase to overall wisdom. The amount of wisdom gained will increase as you level. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Mind Over Matter Increases your skills with ministration and defense. Increases Ministration and Defense of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Mental Domination Increases your skills with disruption and subjugation. Increases Disruption and Subjugation of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Theoretical Improvements Grants a small amount of normalized healing and damage which scales with level. Increases Ability Modifer of caster by 1.2 Passive Spell Casting Fury Grants the player increased casting speed to both beneficial and hostile spells. Increases Ability Casting Speed of caster by 2.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Training Techniques Increases your speed while mounted by 5 percent. Increases Ground Mount Speed of Caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell Ascetic Discipline Increases the duration of all tradeskilled drinks by 20 percent. Improves the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 20%. Passive Spell Optimum Dosage Improves the duration of all tradeskilled potions by 20 percent. Improves the duration of potions by 20%. Passive Spell Meditative Contemplation Increases your power regeneration rate while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Enhanced Intellect Your increased knowledge allows you to increase your power pool by a small amount. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Theorical Improvements Your increased knowledge allows you to restore power faster while fighting in combat. Increases In-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Elemental Mastery Increases your resistance to elemental based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3 Passive Spell Magical Protection Increases your resistance to arcane based attacks. Increases Mitigation of cater vs arcane damage by 3 Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Experimental Technique When tradeskilling, you will gain an additional chance to have a successful round. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Verified Hypotheses Adds additional durability to every tradeskill round. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Scholarly Pursuit Sages will gain additional progress with every tradeskill round. Increases the progress of the sage by 2 every round. Passive Spell Chemist The erudite gains additional skill in chemistry. Increases Chemistry of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Hypothetical Experimentation Reduces the power cost of using Tinker reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Tinker reaction arts by 10%. Passive Spell Category:Character Race